A Raven's secret Phantom
by Ultimate Alien X
Summary: alternate time lime of my other story ;Danielle was created with the D.N.A of Raven and Danny they have no clue her. summary sucks Romance/Adventure/family
1. Secret Date part 1

_** Different story sorry having writer's block in the other one this is a alternate time line of my other story and in this story Danielle was created with Danny's and Raven's D.N.A **_

_**Disclaimer; I do not own Teen Titans and Danny Phantom DC comics and Nick have all the rights**___

_**Chapter 1 secret date **_

_****__**In Amity park ; "Danny were do you think you're going?" asked a girl with red hair and aqua marine eyes and by the looks of it she was all ready for bed "uh.. I,m going on patrol to see if any ghost is causing trouble"said a boy with jet black hair and blue eyes he wore a white t-shirt blue jeans and red shoes 'I hope she bought it' thought Danny ; she had an 'I don't believe you but I'll humor you' look "I'm sorry Danny I'll cover for you with mom and dad just return before 4:00 this time okay?" "okay Jazz thanks." and flew off**_

_**In Jump city; "alright y'all it's movie night and I got all the movies from action to horror so what's going to be?" asked a cybernetic teen "shouldn't we wait for Raven?" asked a girl with red hair,orange skin and green eyes "yeah star-fire is right I mean when have you seen her miss a horror film?" asked a green skinned boy "beast boy and star fire make a good point cyborg go get Raven so we can start with the movie" "but Robin she told me not bother her " said Cyborg "sorry Cyborg but the movie we chose was horror and you know if we watch it without her she'll throw us all out the window" said Robin "yeah I still have bruises from last time she did that " said Beast boy Cyborg looked defeated "fine I'll go get her but if I'm missing an arm or a leg I blame you" **_

_**With Raven ; she was making sure looked good she had a black shirt with a white raven,skinny-jeans and black high heel shoes and a black bracelet on her left wrist and blue lip-stick "I hope I'm not overly dressed " she said to herself as she dawned her cloak and pulled up her hood and walked out of her room making sure no one saw her only to bump in to Cyborg on her way out of the tower "what's the big idea?"she sneered for a moment Cyborg forgot to tell her about movie night "s-s-sorry yeah Raven the others are waiting for you to start the movie." 'damn I forgot movie night!' she thought "so what movie is it Cyborg ?" she said trying not to sound mad and failing miserably Cy could tell she was mad but put it aside for now and answered "it's a horror film I forgot what the movie is called though." 'great a horror well Danny is taking me to the movies to see one.' she thought before she said "sorry Cyborg but I'm going out to the movies." Cyborg looked confused 'funny she never misses a good horror film.' he thought "so what do I tell the others?" he asked "tell them I went out and won't be back til 11:45pm,and tell beast boy if goes into my room again that he'll spend the next three months in another dimension" said Raven then checked her watch to see she still had 15 minutes to get to the movies "listen Cyborg I got to go will you cover for me?" she asked Cyborg was now even more confused till he noticed she was wearing lip-stick and smiled then said "yeah I'll cover for you." she smiled back and said her thanks and turned to leave but not before cyborg said something that sent a chill down her spine " make sure you don't come back pregnant Raven!" she turned around blushing and wide-eyed at that statement " W-w-what a-are y-you talking about?" she asked in fear she has been found out and one thought was going through her mind that made her turn a darker shade of red'Danny&I, parents, a baby?' ; Cy saw that he just made her unconformable 'oh man she really is going on a date.' "alright Rae I'll cover for you I was just kidding sorry if I made you feel unconformable." he said to her once he said his apology she snapped out of her daydream "it's okay but don't do it again please'looks at watch' sorry cy I got to go see you later." with that said she left flying at top speed "see you later Rae be save' Cyborg said to himself.**_

_**Back in the ops center ; Cyborg walked into the living area " so cyborg where is Raven?" asked Robin with beast boy and star fire on the couch cy looked back and said "sorry Rob she said she was going out to the movies tonight and said she'll be back by midnight." the others looked like they didn't believe him "did you tell her about the movie?" asked beast boy "yeah she said she was going to catch one at the theaters." all of them were shocked at this Raven never misses a good horror film **_

**_This was part 1 of secret date this Ultimate Alien X saying sorry for the short chapter but I have to share this computer with the family next chapter will be longer (I hope) please review no flames please_**


	2. Secret Date part 2 unexpected guest

**Okay it's time for the second part of this story** **sorry for the wait but I couldn't come up with any good ideas for the other story I was so stuck on this one I almost forgot and also watching Dragon Ball GT and the new Ben 10: Omniverse cool show so far in my opinion was a very good break from writing it also helped with writer's block well for this story anyway **

**Now here is part 2**

**Secret date pt 2 unexpected guest Raven's daughter!? & the fight & doom of the guys in white**

"So Rae how did you manged to ditch the titans this time?" asked Danny "I had Cyborg cover for me."answered Raven "so you got caught huh?" he asked "well yes and no; yes because I bumped into Cyborg who figured out I was going on a date; and no because he doesn't know who is my date. how did you mange to ditch your friends?" Raven answered/asked "well..."

[FLASHBACK]

Danny Phantom just left his house in human form and went behind a car to go ghost which looked very different instead of the black & white jumpsuit he wore a grey t-shirt, finger-less black gloves,black pants,combat boots and wore the DP logo on his necklace which had him and Raven on the inside of it "now I just got to turn invisible and start flying before anyone..." " sees you?" said a voice behind him "yes but how did you?...{turns around}.. ah man! Sam,Tucker what are you doing here?!" said a panicking Phantom "Jazz called and said you were acting strange and what's with the get up you going on a date or something?" said Tucker which Sam slaps him in the back of the head "don't be stupid Tucker he's probably going undercover or something in the ghost zone right Danny? Danny?" she turns to find he ditched them while they were arguing "did he just ditch us?"asked Tucker he turns to see Sam walking(more like stomping)away angrily 'what have you done Danny?' he thought

up in the sky Danny saw the whole thing and with his telepathic powers he heard their thoughts (I'll let you guys make those thoughts cause I got nothing) 'Sam,Tucker I'm sorry but I'm going to be late' he put a cone shaped shield around himself and blasted off at super sonic speed in the sky people thought they saw a shooting star

[FLASHBACK END]

"...and here I am." "so I take it I'm not the only one who almost got caught?"asked a slightly worried Raven they knew they had to be more careful for they didn't want to make head lines(what super hero wants to be caught dating? especially if you're a teenage hero) ;Danny caught the gloomy expression his girlfriend's face (gloomy-er than usual) "it's okay Rae come on let's go the movie is about to start and we have front seats." said Danny trying to change the subject before things got out of hand Raven smiled at her boyfriend's attempt to make her feel better which it did "thanks Danny so what is the name of the movie?" she asked "it's GHOST RIDER:spirit of vengeance(I know what you're thinking 'what the hell man ghost rider really?' sorry but I watched that movie and thought it would be ironic to use sense ghost rider is a demon not a ghost) it's a horror/action movie." he said smiling that he was able to cheer her up a little she smiled "lets go then we don't want to be late now do we?"she said as they headed inside.

meanwhile in the city a little girl was running for her life as she was being chased by a three headed ghost dog (I got the idea from the mythical beast Cerberus the hell hound) the girl had black hair mixed with purple her eyes were violet/blue she wore a black hood red pants and white shoes looks to be about 3 years old right now she was running away from the monstrous canine at a speed no child should be able to run (in case you're wondering she is using her ghost/demon powers subconsciously) as she was running she was also crying 'why do they all want to hurt me?' she was really scared that she was going back that scary place with the needles,test tubes and monster animals with red glowing eyes (Vlad Plasmius' lab) in her mind she was having a problem her ghost half was saying 'make sure no-one gets hurt while her demon half was saying 'turn around and fight make that mongrel squirm with pain!' but right now her humanity was in control and it told her to keep running.

"Hey K-F why did we come to Jump again?"asked a girl with pink hair "well I have an uncle here that has mastered his speed to a level not even the current Flash can go."said Kid-Flash to his girlfriend all she said was 'oh' **'BOOM'** "what was that?!" asked Jinx "I don't know." he answered that is when they spotted the cause of it a monster dog with three heads but what caught their attention was what it was chasing a 3 year old child but what was interesting was that a ring of light keeps appearing around the kid before disappearing again but paid no mind to that now they had to save her Jinx thew a hex bolt to paralyze the creature.

the little girl tripped and fell she turned around to see the dog was about to eat her she was to scared to move or do anything then out of nowhere a pink lightning bolt hit the beast and it appeared to have paralyzed the creature "come on kid let's get you somewhere safe" said a boy in a red & yellow costume he grabbed her and speed off to Titans tower sense the creature can destroy the police station and Jinx can't keep the spell going for too long and would have to come back later to help her with some back up from the other Titans maybe they can help in stopping that thing.

_**[BACK IN TITANS TOWER 2 hours later]**_

"Don't go in there!" said a frightened Beast-Boy to the girl in the movie while the other titans were hidden behind the couch to scared to watch just as the monster in the movie was about to eat it's victim the alarm went off

"Aw and just when it was getting good."said Beast-Boy "don't worry BB this probably won't take to long." said Terra (in this story she never betrayed the Titans)"yeah I mean this couldn't be that bad." as they were making their way down to the garage they heard soft crying coming from the entrance to the under water road to the tower and they hurried to the source of it because no one is supposed to know where the entrance was let alone open it unless they were Titans themselves so this had them a bit worried

When they got to the garage they saw Kid-Flash & Jinx trying to comfort a small child that looked no older than three who was at this moment crying her eyes out; every one there noticed the cracks that appeared on the walls in sync with the child's emotions Robin then decided to find out what was going on and asked "K-F,Jinx what in the world is going on here and what's with the kid?" Jinx noticed that the titans were with them already "sorry for barging in like this but we had to get this girl away from a monster dog that was chasing her." "and why bring her here and not the police?"at this the kid began crying even more and Jinx gave Robin a sharp glare and said "that's why boy-blunder she doesn't want to be alone with people she doesn't know we had to spend the last two hours to get her to trust us and now you made it worse by saying that she has to go some where she doesn't know!" to say Jinx was pissed would be an understatement she was absolutely livid because when she herself was a child she was alone and scared and none would help her Robin backed up a little at her out burst "sorry I didn't mean to make her cry." he apologized

but then got serious again "so do you know where she lives?" she thought it over then shook her head "no I'm sorry but she says she doesn't want to go back to that dark place." 'so she must be either a runaway or an orphan I'll have to make sure.' thought Robin then saw the look in the three year old her eyes were filled with fear and loneliness then thought of something "have either of asked her what her name is? maybe that way we can find her parents." Jinx & Kid-Flash got wide eyed looked at each other then face palmed "no we didn't ask her." said Kid-Flash his hand still on his face everyone then heard giggling everyone turned to see the kid laughing as Star-Fire was playing with her "at least she isn't crying anymore."said Jinx while Kid-Flash nodded in agreement "yeah I was almost afraid we'd have to tell Cyborg that her out burst broke the windows of his car when we got here." said Kid-Flash without realizing what he just said and got smacked in the back of his head "Ow! what was that for?" Jinx just pointed at Cyborg who was now whining about his car being broken (again)

"Star can you see what her name is?" asked Robin she nodded with a smile and turned to the kid in her arms "what is your name little one?" the kid looked at her with a bright smile and said in an adorable voice "my name is Danielle Roth Phantom miss." everyone there was wide eyed at the name even Cyborg who stopped in repairing his car to listen; it was Robin who snapped out of his shock first and ordered Cyborg to do a D.N.A test on the girl "alright Rob;come along Danielle."said Cyborg the child looked hesitant and turned to Jinx & Kid-Flash who gave her a nod in approval and turned back to mechanized teen and asked "will there be any TV after?" Cy chuckled when he heard that "yeah kid you can watch TV after the test." to which she smiled brightly then left with Cyborg and Star-Fire to the infirmary leaving the other Titans wondering if she really is Raven's child Beast-Boy turned to Terra and said "I didn't know Raven had a kid did you?" "no I'm just as surprised as you." Kid-Flash & Jinx came up to BB and Terra "hey guys we have to leave my uncle is waiting for Jinx & me tell us if the kid does belong to Raven. alright?" "alright dude see you later say hi to your uncle for us K-F" said Beast-Boy then turned to his girlfriend/team-mate and asked "hey Terra do you want to finish watching the movie till the tests are done?" "sure just don't hide behind me again." to that he began to laugh nervously

_**[15 minutes later]**_

"Alright guys the test is done and you are not going to believe this." said Cyborg as everyone gathered "well don't keep us in suspense tell us already!" said an inpatient Beast-Boy before he was hit over the head "Ow! what did I do?" Cyborg then pointed at the bed where Danielle was fast asleep "well the tests show she is indeed Raven's child."he said the rest of the titans were wide eyed at the news and all looked back at the small child holding a Pokemon plush toy (a Mew-two) "okay so we know who her mother is but who is her father?"asked Robin Cyborg,Beast-Boy & Terra looked at him as if he was stupid or something

"Dude you're joking right?" asked BB Robin looked confused "come on Robin you were trained by the Batman master detective crime fighter." said Terra "yeah so?" asked Robin "man Robin she told us her last name too remember she said it was 'Roth' 'Phantom' she is obviously Danny Phantom's kid too." finished Beast-Boy while Robin's eyes bugged out and went to hit his head on the far wall all the while saying 'stupid why didn't I figure that out stupid' that's when they all heard a yawn and turned to find the girl had been woken up and she looked at Robin who was still hitting his head on the wall and asked "why are you hitting your self? (no pun intended) Cyborg answered by saying the others figured out who her parents are and he didn't the girl looked at Robin then back at the others before she jumped out of bed and hug them saying that she can finally see & Know her parents all the while in tears "alright kid lets get you back in bed before you don't want to be asleep when you get to meet your mom do you?" asked Robin who finally stopped hitting his head against the wall the child responded by shaking her head they all turned in for the night all except Cyborg who decided to wait for Raven 'you have a lot of explaining to do Rae.' he thought to himself and went to watch some TV while he waited.

_**[12:00 midnight]**_

Raven entered the tower quietly as to not wake anyone up if they were asleep she took off her shoes to make sure. she went to the kitchen area to make herself some tea before bed. her date had been the best they went to the movies then had a nice dinner and finally went to the beach and looked at the stars these thoughts brought a smile to her face and a slight blush all of the night's events went perfect in her own opinion. when she got to the kitchen she noticed someone on the couch said person turned to her and asked "so how was your date Rae?" that's when a chill ran up her spine she knew that tone and it was only used in interrogation and knew something was up so she played along to find out "it was okay just please don't tell the team can't have Robin lecturing me about dating." she said to her big brother figure but what he said next really shocked her to the core "you mean him finding out you are dating the infamous Danny Phantom."

She slowly backed away from him "h-how did you find out?" she asked with some fear Cyborg saw this and told her to calm down and tell him everything from her first encounter with Phantom to their first dates it took an hour to explain everything he needed to know he knew there was more but didn't push it. He got up and wondered if he should tell her about the girl they found 'maybe this is what she wanted I mean a child with the one you love if I'm right she might do 1 or 2 things 1) she would turn bright red and try to deny it even though she likes the idea. or 2) she faints on the spot. okay lets give it a shot' he turned to Raven with his mind already set "so Raven do you by any chance have a kid with this Phantom person?" he asked her and noticed she turned bright red at the idea of her & Danny having kids (that's twice in one night that thought crossed her mind) and then realized the way he said it sounded as though he was accusing her of actually having a kid and got curious "no Cyborg I don't have a kid. why are you asking?" she asked that night Cyborg decided to tell her of the child currently sleeping in the guest-room next to her own room

_**[Beast-boy's room]**_

When the team heard that the kid did in fact belong to Raven and when the others went to bed Beast-boy went straight to his computer to blog about it (yep in here he not that stupid you can thank Terra for that) to the other Titans world wide about the kid ,Phantom & Raven the blog read {you won't believe this **Raven is a mom!**}

_**[reactions Titans east]**_

Bumble-bee and the rest of her team was wide eyed with their mouths hanging wide open at the news

_**[reactions Jinx & Kid-Flash]**_

They already suspected of the connection between Raven and the child but it was still a surprise to them and K-F replied by asking the question that was on every teen superhero's mind who is the kid's father the answer they got shocked all the titans

_**{World wide blog; The father of Raven's kid is none other than Danny Phantom}**_

there was a collective _**"WHAT?!"**_ all over the planet

_**[Guys In White headquarters]**_

The leader of the G.I.W was siting in his chair sipping his coffee when one of his flunkies came into the startling him almost spilling his drink and sent a glare his way before saying "What is the meaning of this!?" said person shrunk in fear for a moment before steeling himself "sir we were monitoring every piece of data in the world and what we found is unsettling." the leader raised an eyebrow "now how unsettling is this that you had to interrupt my break?" he said while drinking his coffee "it concerns the ghost boy from Amity Park." that's were he turned serious "what is it?" "it appears to be that the ghost boy is a father." this piece of information got him a little confused "lieutenant how can a ghost have a child?" "I don't know sir." "so have you figured out who the child's mother is maybe can convince her to give us the ghost child and possibly even phantom himself." asked the leader lieutenant West hesitated for a moment "well out with it!" "it's the dark sorceress of the Teen Titans Raven." the leader was shocked at this revelation then got a very nasty idea 'with the powers of both the ghost and the sorceress we could have the most powerful weapon we will rule the planet.' an evil smirk on his face told the lieutenant to scramble the jets "yes sir! what about you sir?" he turned with an evil smile on his face "I am going to get my battle armor I will fight too I can't have any mistakes on this mission." "why is that sir?" "because if this mission is a success we will not only have rid ourselves of the ghost boy but we will have a powerful anti-ghost weapon." that also got the lieutenant to gain an evil grin on his face

_**[Next day**__** ; titans tower 6:00 am]**_

After Cyborg told her about the child Raven did something unbecoming of her she fainted now she was making breakfast for the child (Cyborg taught her how to cook months ago) she looked away from the food for a moment to see the girl playing video games with Beast-boy and Cyborg and was winning she smiled lightly and turned back to her cooking to make sure she didn't burn the food like the first time she tried cooking the one thought on her mind was how was she going to tell Danny and if she should retire to raise Danielle and thought about asking Cyborg for help in finding a new home for herself and her daughter

When she put the plate on the table she called Danielle "Danielle Breakfast!" with that said child came running to the table and sat down "Danielle don't run in the living room." said Raven to the child "yes mommy." she said and started eating while the other Titans were dumbstruck that Raven pulled a complete 360 in her personality and were silent for awhile it was Beast-boy who broke the silence "okay has anyone noticed Raven has gone from miss doom&gloom to mama bear in just a few hours?" they all nodded and were met with a glare by said sorceress "care to repeat that Beast-boy?" Raven said in a harsh tone which made him cowered in a corner everyone then heard giggling then turned to see the girl laughing at Beast-boy who was still in the corner and said in a cute voice "mommy made green bean wet himself!" everyone turned to see that Beast-boy did fact wet himself and started laughing too except Raven who smirked 'at least I know she is my child.' she thought to herself before the alarm went off Robin went to check the screen and saw the white jets coming "Titans lets move something tells me we are going to have a fight on our hands ."

**_[outside the tower]_**

The guys in white arrived at the entrance of the and were met by the titans the leader steeped forward with a smirk on his face "ah well if it isn't the Teen Titans I assume you know why we're here?" Robin then steeped forward and said "no we don't know now you answer my question why are you here?" but Raven had a pretty good idea of what it was they were after and Danielle was hiding behind Raven's cloak the leader's smirk only got bigger and what he said next sent a cold chill through everyone "we came for the child of course." now it was Raven's turn to steep up "why are you after her?" what he said next made her blood run as cold as ice "don't be foolish witch with her power she can be the very weapon we need to get rid of the ghosts especially the accursed Danny Phantom." she was now starting to back away cause she knew Danielle was hiding in her cloak the others saw this and formed a barrier between her and the G.I.W and Robin asked "what happens when all that has been done?" the leader started to laugh maniacally "we are going to get rid of her just like all the ghosts no need to keep something after it's out lived it's use." that was the last straw for Raven the air pressure was dropping everyone turned to her and saw her black magic around her like it was fire her blue cloak turned red when she lifted her head to everyone's shock her eyes were not 2 but 4 glowing red eyes they were filled with hate, malice and blood lust all directed at the G.I.W who were now scared of her but their leader held strong with mild fear in his eyes what Raven said next shocked everyone even G.I.W "**you won't take her I will kill you all before I let you lay a hand on her**." she said it in a demonic voice that scared every one but Danielle who felt safe that her mom is willing to go that far to keep her safe , the leader frowned "well so much for the easy way ATTACK!" at this she smirked "**say good bye to your army human.**" with that she blasted the fleet of ships all that was left was ashes the Titans and the G.I.W eyes were wide in shock that she went through her threat the Titans knew what she was able to carry out her threats but to see it first hand was a terrifying experience. The leader was angry but not willing to give up the only chance to get the child

_**[Amity park; Casper High]**_

"Okay class before we start with today's lesson we are going to watch the news" said the entire class groaned but happy to get a few minutes of no work Danny had his head down to catch on some sleep but it was not meant to be as Sam and Tucker came to his desk Sam was the one to start "Danny where have been going for the past 2 years we hardly see you anymore." Danny just looked up but didn't answer now it was Tucker's turn "dude come on say something come on you can tell us where you go" still no answer and Sam was about to yell before she could though she and the rest of the class went quiet cause the news starting

half way through the broadcast; "In other news Titans tower is under attack it seems that that the guys in white have reason to believe that the ghost boy of Amity park is in-league with the Teen Titans..."

The entire class sat there shocked Sam & Tucker more so considering they now knew where Danny goes to every two months. Danny on the other hand was pissed 'why are they attacking the Titans! and more importantly why Raven.' he turned to his friends to they had the look that said 'we will talk about this later' as he turned back to news what then made him go pale he saw Raven's arm being crushed while she trying to desperately get the leader to let go of her. His friends saw him as he shook and then saw something that scared them his ghostly aura was starting to show in his human form and eyes flashing from toxic green to blood red and hair flickering from raven black to snow white Sam didn't know what was making him so mad that he was transforming (ironic that only she & Tucker noticed) without noticing the change turning back to the news and were further shocked

_**[Back in the fight]**_

Raven was starting get tired her left arm was broken and bleeding the talisman they used shut her powers down now relying on hand to hand combat skills which are lacking with her arm broken and minor lacerations all over her body long sense has she discarded her cloak during the fight. she herself was starting give into fatigue but she was not fighting for herself or for the titans but for the life of her child and would not give up the fight even if it kills her

Danielle was starting to cry seeing her mother in so much pain while the Titans were keeping her from running to try and help Raven , Robin was looking at Danielle who was in pain at watching the only family she knows practicably killing herself to keep her from getting hurt by these people she couldn't take and for once in her life the ghost, the demon and the human parts of her all agreed as they said in unison **"No one hurts my mommy!" **now running on instinct she ran and with a super-powered fist she punched the one holding Raven

He staggered letting go of Raven in the process he then glared at the child "why you brat!" he went to punch her only hit nothing that's when he realized that she was the one they were looking for and went capture her

Danielle kept avoiding all on coming attacks well she was started to get bored "hey stupid! guess what?" she said the agent "what?" he answered "how good are you at fighting a ghost?" (again she is doing all this on instinct she doesn't really know what she's doing) at that he did not answer but had a smug look which went away at her next words "well then I,m going ghost!" she said as a ring of light appeared around her transforming her into her ghost form which had a combination of both Danny & Raven's uniforms she now had snow-white hair with purple highlights her eyes were now radioactive green with her hands glowing with ecto-energy and a glare just like the dark titan only ten times more intense. the energy in her hands formed a scythe with a raven engraved on the blade all the g.i.w had one thought 'oh shit' and with one swing of the scythe sent a wave of ice blades with devastating results five of their best tanks have been reduced to a bunch of scrap metal

_**[In the class Amity park]**_

Everyone in the class was now either passed out or gossiping about what they just saw Sam & Tucker had their mouths wide turned to Danny for an explanation but saw that he too was shocked at what they saw and turned back to the screen to see the girl fight G.I.W agent . for some strange reason he felt proud of the child that nearly broke every single tank they had then his heart sank when she was hit with a ray that nullified her powers turning her back to normal he couldn't take it any more the temperature dropped to near zero everyone there wondering what was happening what he saw next drove him over the edge he saw that they were taking Raven and electrocuting both her & the child his eyes settled with crimson glow the transformation was instantaneous no ring just a flash of eerie light all in the class covered their eyes

When the light cleared all saw in awe well all except Sam & Tucker their worst fear has come to life Danny's hair became aflame his eyes turned blood-red his skin became a pale blue,pointy ears and now had fangs

as he started to float to get to the battle Sam stopped him by grabbing his wrist he turned to look at her "Danny please don't go." she said with tears in her eyes what he said next scared them (how he said it anyway)**"Don't you dare try to stop me Samantha I am going to save them don't cross me or you will be next to pay the price." **she quickly backed away from him his tone was cold, mercilessness and most of all murderous he vanished in blue flames and looked back at the screen to see he reappeared on the battle field she with one thought prayed that he be okay even if she can't be with him anymore now knowing he was taken 'be careful Danny be safe I hope she makes you happy, good bye Danny thank you for all the adventures and fun and good luck.'

_**[Back to the fight (for real this time)]**_

Danny appeared on the battle field in a burst of blue flames he saw the agent that was about strike down both Raven & Danielle with a burst of speed he speed off to save them

Raven was hugging Danielle close to her in an effort to keep her safe with only one working arm there was only so much she could do so if she was going to die she was going to at least make sure her daughter lived by using her own body as a shield from the blow that was going to end them

Everyone there heard the scream of pain of the man Raven,Danielle and the Titans turned to see that said person's arm was completely torn off they fallowed the trail of blood to a very demonic looking Danny Phantom with the bloody arm in his hand though his back was turned they could tell he was pissed when he turned around they saw that his eyes were now completely red

Raven saw the look in his eyes they were cold,merciless and murderous all directed at the ones that hurt her and her child /Raven take our daughter and get out of here I'll make sure they never bother us again/ she nodded and took the unconscious girl in her arms and started to run as fast as she could with her injured arm and legs making it difficult to move she felt a metallic hand on her shoulder she turned to find Cyborg with a sad smile knowing that this might be the last time they see each other for a long time she too knew this "Cyborg I know this will be my last mission... as a titan at least so I'm asking this favor once all this is over please help Danielle,Danny & I find a new home and change our names so no one can find us but if Danny nor I make it please watch over Danielle for us." she said pleading Cyborg for his part was sad to see someone he saw as his little sister go but he knew that after what happened with the Guys In White she would be a branded as a criminal for aiding in the destruction of a government organization and be hunted down for the rest of her life and like any big brother he wanted his little sister to be happy so he agreed "alright Rae I'll see what I can do." the rest of the Titans heard Star-fire was sad & angry at the same time she was sad that she had to leave and angry because she was going be branded a criminal for protecting her offspring Beast-boy & Terra were in the same boat every animal instinct in Beast-boy told him rip the men in white Terra wanted to crush them under a mountain of jagged rocks Robin didn't know what to do on one hand he could stop her from committing a possible crime and letting them take her child tearing a family apart in the process or help her with a final request from a friend and a sister even if he had to ask Batman for assistance he would help

Robin steeped up with all the courage he had "we'll help too Batman should be able to get both you and your child to a safe place to live." the others were surprised by his words Raven was starting to do something she thought she'd never do in her life she was starting to cry not fear nor sadness but of joy that they would go that far for her all the years of pain of being called demon child by her people or the spawn of one of the demon kings (the tailed demons will be included in the story) she said "thank you my friends"

**BOOM **they all turned to Danny who already decimated almost half of the army the soldiers shot an anti-ghost ray at him while his back was turned to disable his powers they were all surprised that the ray never reach him it just froze in mid flight when he turned all the soldiers froze in fear for his eyes were completely red with no sense of mercy and full of rage his flaming hair was now an inferno with no heat whatsoever then they started shooting frantically at him Danny had a dark smirk that would scare even the mighty Trigon now everyone was afraid when all the shoots froze in mid flight the Titans were in awe at the display of such physic power all minus Raven who just drooling at the site of her boyfriend's awesome display of power and thought what else he could do with that power (I will let all of you think of that) what he did next was nothing short of amazing he fused all the energy shots along with some of his own power

Raven understood what he was going to do and with what little of her power she regained she teleported all of her friends inside the tower and activate the emergency shield and then told every one to embrace for impact they did as instructed

Danny put the massive energy ball in front of him and took a deep breath gathering both his ice & lightning powers and unleashed an even more powerful ghostly-wail the G.I.W watched in horror as the ball came closer some tried to run while others accepted their death when the blast hit all that was left of the once powerful ghost hunting organization the world has ever known gone as the statues all shattered with the shockwave and all that was left was a bunch of ice & snow

with that Danny landed and turned back and did not notice there was one left and that it was the one he tore his arm off

Raven and the others were just getting out of the tower expecting to see a bunch of bodies but just saw a bunch of snow they were looking around for Danny when they spotted him they noticed that one of the G.I.W survived & was going to kill Danny she did the only thing she could do in her condition & yelled "DANNY LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" her warning came a little late but it was enough from getting killed as the leader slashed his left eye when he turned Danny fell to the ground in pain clutching his eye with his good eye Danny saw that the former leader of the G.I.W was standing over him with a wicked grin "ah so this is the infamous ghost boy of Amity park Danny Phantom pity to lose an organization to destroy you I guess getting rid of you will provide me with the means to rebuild the Guys In White but right now I will enjoy watching you suffer." he said as he stabbed Danny's right shoulder & enjoying hearing him scream in pain

Raven couldn't take it she had to do something anything to save her boyfriend and the only way to do that was to kill the final member of the ghost hunting organization "azerath metrium zinthoss" with these words she sent a blade made of black energy at the last member of the guys in white who was about to kill Danny "any last words Phantom?" he said Danny who was just about to pass out from the pain when he heard his girlfriend's spell being cast brought a small smile to his face "yeah I,ve got some last words good bye dip stick"(I know I took ember's catch phrase but hey I was drawing a blank on the come back) the guy was confused for a moment before he went for the killing blow which never happened he saw a black energy blade sticking out of his chest "H-how?" was all he said before falling to the ground dead and the black energy turned his body to ashes Danny finally lost consciousnesses from power exhaustion

_**[next day]**_

Cyborg was on the computer already coming up with new names for Raven and her family while Robin was trying to get a hold of Batman to see if he can help finding Rae a new home Raven for the most part was already healed and was working on restoring Danny's eye it was hard work but she was able to fix his vision but still left a scar over his eye the shoulder was easy only 20 minutes the eye took 2 hours to fix now she was watching her daughter sleep already healed over night Cyborg came into the room to let her know that the documents were almost ready they just needed a last name "how about Pen-dragon "(in the story that was king Arthur's last name well actually I heard it in Gargoyles the animated series on Disney XD) she asked "well okay then. Yo Robin have you got a hold of the Batman yet?" "no the computer says he is at the watch tower." "well now what? it's not like he is going to pop out of nowhere." said Beast-boy "now this is a nice surprise." said a voice behind them they all turned to find the dark knight himself standing over Raven who was standing in between him and the unconscious Phantoms the tense atmosphere the two were making was unbearable Robin knowing that a fight was on the horizon decided to speak "hey batman long time no see." batman turned to Robin "no need in trying to fill me in the league & I were watching the whole fight from beginning to end and I must say that was some display of power you showed Raven protecting a child from a corrupt organization." said Batman the others were now confused was the Justice League really okay with the annihilation of the G.I.W now it was Raven who broke the silence "so you guys aren't going to arrest me or Danny?" she asked not out of fear for her but for Danielle who was going to make sure she was safe what the dark knight said next gave some hope "no but I do have an idea should you and Daniel want to hear it I will make sure no government official finds you" at this moment Danny heard most of what was being said and asked "what do we have to do?" he said startling every one present except Danielle who was asleep and the dark knight who already knew he was awake before any one could blink Raven was already by his side "are you alright Danny?" she asked "yeah I'm fine I just..." he was cut off when an eerie light covered the room blinding everyone

_**[Danny's mind ]**_

Danny woke up in something that resembled the ghost zone and earth mixed together _"ah Danny at last we meet."_ said a voice behind him he turned to get the shock of his life he saw his ghost half with angel wings and a costume fusion of the fright knight's armor & Dan Phantom's uniform"who are you and why do you look like me?" _he asked his ghost half_ _"I am phantom your true ghost form_ Danny." answered the now named Phantom Danny was shocked by the answer he got " okay Phantom what is happening here?" asked Danny Phantom had a sad smile & answered _" we are becoming one to become a true half ghost the real Danny Phantom. you can ask Clockwork when you see him but for now the fusion is still in progress and we can't move until it is finished." Danny _was now confused as to why this was happening "you said we are becoming one what does that mean?" _"it means that there will not be a ghost form or a human form for you to take anymore for when you run out of power and another thing the new powers you will get with the fusion will far compensate for the lack of a human or ghost form you will still be half ghost though." _and again Danny paled when he realized that he will no longer have a human form anymore and asked one final question "what are the new powers? and how long until the fusing process is over?"(okay two questions) Phantom thought for a minute _"in about one hour it should be complete as for the new powers all I know is we got the power to transform so far other than that I don't know" _Danny sighed "so I guess we wait till it's over huh Phantom?" _"yes I believe Raven and the others will be in for a big shock I even bet she will start drooling at our new look."_ Phantom said teasing his human half who was now wondering if this is what it's like to be on the receiving end of his own jokes in battle "it's going to be a long hour." he said to himself

_**[cliff hanger time]**_

_**what will happen next time? will Raven remain a super hero or will she retire to raise Danielle? how will Danny's new uniform look like and what will everyone's reaction to it? yes Orion & Diana Phantom will be in the story some time in the next chapter and now for a question on the time skip next chapter how many years should it skip remember Danielle is a 3 year old & no 20 years in the future please that would be pushing it a bit and again no flames please **_


	3. Family reunion story finale pt 1

Update time I'm going with an 7 year time skip thank you for the suggestions

Chapter 3 one shocking surprise

it's been 50 minutes and the light was starting to fade the light was dim so everyone got to see Danny's new wraith like cape another few minutes and Danny was finally revealed they all stare at him in awe he now looked like he had white wings his snow-white hair was longer his scar was still there he now had a fusion of the fright-knight's armor and Dan Phantom's uniform with the twist of a dragon crest on his chest (later in the story this crest will have an important meaning) and a sword in the shape of a dragon's fang hanging from his side to say that the Titans and Batman were surprised was like saying wolves don't howl which could be heard in the background

Danny stared at the people in front of him and like Phantom predicted Raven was starting to drool a little bit

_**At Clockwork's castle **_

a strange figure was looking at the screen for the scene before him with a thoughtful look on his face "it seams that the new king has been chosen and it looks like he already has a queen and a princess this is going to be an interesting time line" said Clockwork with a smile

_**7 years later amity park**_

all was normal in amity ghosts causing trouble as usual and the ghost hunters trying to keep them under control there was barely any traffic, too normal for a red-headed woman she had a blue business suit her hair was in a pony tail she also had high heel shoes her name is Jasmine Fenton she decided to visit her parents for the holiday season as she looked at the presents next to her she noticed she bought an extra which she stared remembering that her little brother was not going to be there again this year she still remembered the day Sam and Tucker told her what happened to Danny and her parents' heartbreak at finding out Danny had gone missing they searched for 2 years he was pronounced dead the classmates that saw him transform claimed he was still alive.

stopping at a stop light Jazz noticed a 10 year old girl with a skateboard in hand buying some chocolate ice cream but what was weird was that she looked a little bit like Danny her hair was a bit different black hair mixed with purple she wore a light blue t-shirt, black shorts and blue & black sneakers , she also noticed two 6 year old kids next to the 10 year old one had purple hair that reached her shoulders she also had a black shirt with a white bird in the middle of it and a pair of blue shorts and red shoes then she turned her attention to the last member of the group and was shocked that he had snow-white hair he was wearing a red shirt with a black dragon in the middle of it black pants with white shoes when he turned to her she saw that his eyes were violet not green but his appearance he looked exactly like Danny as a kid if he were in Phantom mode "get a hold of yourself Jazz, he may look like Danny but he's not Danny he went missing 7 years ago." she told herself and drove away to her parents house.

_**With Danielle & her brother and sister**_

Danielle and her siblings were going out to buy ice-cream till she noticed that someone was watching them she turned only to find that whoever was watching them was already driving away 'what was that all about?' she thought to herself turning back to her brother & sister to see them already enjoying their ice cream she handed some money to the clerk for the ice cream she and her siblings got on their rides (Danielle on a skate board, the purple haired girl on a scooter and the boy with snow-white hair was on a bike) they were to meet their parents at a place called 'fenton works' in an hour

_**Back with Jazz**_

she just couldn't forget the kid with snow white hair out of her head he reminded her so much of Danny it hurt she was just standing in front of her parents house when she heard the sound of an approaching vehicle she turned and saw a black&white car parking in front of her parents home "who could that be?" when the person in the car started to get out and got a shock because the one coming out of the vehicle was none other than Danny himself the only difference is that he had a scar over his left eye his eyes were the same yet different they were blue yes but had small traces of ectoplasmic green in them he was also wearing a grey t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes, she saw him step out of the car and went to open the other door , as Jazz was watching the scene unfold she took notice of the woman that was getting out of the vehicle with him she noticed that the woman had purple shoulder length hair, ash grey skin, violet eyes a red gem stone on her forehead she was wearing a blue t-shirt,black pants navy blue shoes and a black bracelet on her right wrist she also noticed that the woman had an infant in her arms and the looks of it had to be at least 2 months old maybe even a year old (yes a new original character)

she then took notice that the kid had a bit snow-white hair mixed with a little bit of black&purple his skin the same color as the woman while his eyes were a bit weird in her opinion his left eye was violet while his right eye was ice blue, Jazz could tell she had been stare ring cause the child was looking at her while it's parents were talking to one another the kid then smiled and waved his little hands at her then out of nowhere his eyes flashed green for a split second before returning to their normal blue&violet colors Jazz smiled at the infant and waved back (not noticing the brief flash of green) her action caused 2 things to happen 1,) the child started laughing and 2,) the parents attention directed to their kid then to her

"well hello again Jazz long time no see how have you been?" said Danny snapping her out of her daze what happened next kind of surprised him & Raven and just made the baby laugh more for she just fainted Danny let out a small chuckle "well that could have gone better 'turns to Raven' mind opening the door so I can get her inside?" she just shrugged and went to do just that while the baby kept looking at the red head with curiosity in his eyes as Danny went to pick up his eldest sister while Raven knocked on the door

when it opened out came a man in an orange hazmat suit and graying hair he looked down at the one who knocked " may I help you?" the man's name Jack Fenton after he & his wife heard of Danny's disappearance they searched high and low for their son for 2 years they searched till they thought he was dead and felt horrible to lose their only son he lost all the energy he had all joy drained from him his wife doesn't even invent anymore out of depression and after the explanation Jazz gave them about Danny being half ghost he felt even worse and blamed himself for Danny 'running away'.

Raven & Danny were just floored what just happened took them by surprise...well Danny was this wasn't the man he remembers where was all the energy that he once had, Jack then took notice of Jazz's fainted form then ran to his daughter's side and pushed Danny away from her "what happened to her?" he asked them with a worried look , the answer he got was not what he was expecting "I don't know dad she just fainted when I said 'hi' to her." at this Jack turned to the man that just said that his face turned to that of disbelieve standing right before him was his long lost son some of his old self had returned when he picked up the unconscious form of daughter and ran back inside Raven & Danny just stood there with one thought 'what just happened?' and just as quickly he came out running with another red-head "SEE MADS I TOLD YOU! DANNY'S BACK!" said red head looked at the man before them black hair , baby blue eyes with a dash of ectoplasmic green then she something that surprised everyone she started crying the Phantom couple took a step back in surprise while Jack just stood there trying to console his wife once she calmed down Jack gestured to go to their son she was hesitant at first then hugged Danny and started crying again

Danny was confused for a second before he hugged her back while she was saying 'I,m so sorry' over and over again Danny looked over to his wife and see that she was smiling at the tender moment the moment Maddie steeped away she took notice of the scar over his left eye she gasped at how bad it was "how did that happened to your eye sweetie?" she asked with worry in her voice he looked hesitant "just tell her Danny she is your mother." that is when Jack & Maddie noticed the woman next to their son "excuse me miss but who are you?" asked Maddie now it was Raven's turn to look hesitant with a minor blush on her face at this moment they all heard "LOOK OUT!" Danny & Raven sighed and floated 3 feet in air Jack & Maddie looked shocked that she too could fly but before either can ask about it someone crashed against them when they got up they saw a little girl around 6 years old with purple hair and glowing green eyes with a dazed look on her face Maddie went to mama mode "are you okay sweetie?" she asked the little girl came out of it "oh! I'm so sorry" she exclaimed they merely waved off her apology "Diana Lynn Phantom how many times did I tell you not to use your ghost powers on your scooter for stupid stunts?" came the voice of Raven the Fentons turned to her then came the voice of Danny "your mother is right my little ghost princess" the Fentons stood there shocked they turned to Danny then to the kid "sorry mama , sorry papa" was the reply of kid as 2 more kids showed up with one looking a lot like a young female version of their son and another that looked like Danny in his ghost form(they don't know that he is stuck in between human & ghost yet) with different eye color

Jack just asked the question that would give them an absolute shock "uh... Danny who are these people?" Danny for his part was a little embarrassed that he forgot to introduce the kids to their grandparents and his parents to their daughter-in-law "well mom, dad I would like for you to meet my family this is Danielle our first born , the one with white hair and the one with purple hair are the twins Orion and Diana" he said pointing out each kid his parents nodding dumbly in shock that they are now grand parents "and this 1 year old in Rae's arms is our second son Ryan Phantom" and that was it both Jack & Madison F. passed out from shock

_**1 hour later**_

every one in the Fenton house hold woke up at the sound of a crash and an 'Diana not again!' the voice of another child saying 'sorry' over and over that's the scene they arrived at what they saw was Danielle chasing Diana around the living room with a broken skateboard her right hand while Orion just sat there with baby Ryan watching his sisters go at it (again) all who knew Danielle know that she loves her skateboard to which Diana breaks it by accident every 6 months or so ...not that Danielle didn't love her little sister it's just that sometimes she just gets on her nerves

just then Jack decided to voice his wife and daughter's thoughts"uh ...who are you kids? and what are you doing in here?" the 2 that were running stopped at Jack's voice and looked at him "uh..um...well you see..."was their answer (at the same time might I add) then it was Jazz's turn to ask "seriously though who are you kids?" this time it was Orion to say something "didn't mom & dad introduced us to you already aunt Jasmine?" now they were in shock again "please don't faint again you guys you were heavy to carry to your rooms." they all turned to see Danny in the kitchen with a cup of tea in hand and a sour look on his face and a woman with purple hair and eyes with a smirk on her face "I told you we should have teleported them in." "I didn't want to risk our cover Raven." he told her while she rolled her eyes at that Danny was about to say something else when he was tackled to the ground by his mom,dad and sister from the door way Orion was at the bottom holding Ryan while Danielle and Diana were floating above them all talking to each other

Diana" what just happened?"

Danielle "well it's been a long time sense they seen him so it makes... what are you doing with that energy ball Diana?"

Diana had a look of mischief on her face "oh this? I want to see if what dad said about grandpa is true." and did what she said and created an energy bird and made it fly around Jack then as expected he jumped yelling 'GHOST!' he started chasing the 'ghost-bird' Danielle and Orion looked on with an amused smile while Ryan was giggling at the site of a hefty man chasing an illusion

Raven was helping a gasping Danny "thanks Raven." she shook her head in negative "I didn't do anything, look." he turned to his father chasing a glowing bird around then looked to the kitchen entrance to the kids almost laughing and Diana at the head of the bunch with a glowing green hand directing were the bird was going with a smirk that made her look like her mother(make that exactly like her mom)in her younger years.

after 15 minutes all the excitement died down a bit Danny's parents got to know their grandchildren while Jazz and Danny were catching up while Raven was asleep in Danny's old bed room

just then a blue portal opened in front of them the children hid behind the adults while Danny & Raven (Who came down stair when she heard the noise) were battle ready but relaxed a moment later when clockwork came out of the portal "Daniel & Raven Phantom it is time." he said to them

which gathered some confused looks

_**Well this all I have sorry for the delay but I had to spell check most of this and 'Ryan Phantom' is a new original character which will appear in the fanfic 'Children of Demon & Ghost blood' on it's next update. **_

_**Oh! and before I forget this story will be put on temporary hiatus for the next 2 months sorry but I need more ideas for this to reach completion.**_

_**(Diana) please review and no flames **_


End file.
